royal_inquisitionfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
~14,500 BC The first Aboleth appears ~13,500 BC Ketzal driven insane by the Aboleths ~13,250 BC Creation of the Giants ~11,000 BC Quomnif defeats Ketzal ~8,300 BC The first Dragons are created ~4,300 BC Apotheosis of Adthea and Grovsmed. Creation of first Elves and Dwarves. ~4,000 BC Birth of Pale and the creation of the first large scale afterlife ~3,400 BC Foundation of the Kingdom of the Godforged (Nomrigoth). ~3,200 BC Apotheosis of The King of Many Names and birth of the Gnomes. ~3,000 BC Foundation of the Eternal Empire. Reign of Empress Ambarati. ~2,375 BC Reign of Emperor Orgol. ~2,350 BC Elves begin enslaving humans for slave labor. ~2,300 BC Start of the Wars of Terror. ~2,200 BC Dwarves unleash goblinoid soldiers. ~2,150 BC Elves field slave human armies. ~2,100 BC Reign of Emperor Maeglin. ~2,000 BC Necromancy rules the battlefield. ~1,800 BC Gruumish’s revolt and origin of the orcs. ~1,750 BC Reign of Emperor Turcano. Banishment of the Drow. ~1,500 BC Armistice is signed. ~1,000 BC Millennial War Begins. 0 BC Cataclysm destroys both imperial capitals and sunders the continent. 1 AC Goblin and Human slave rebellions sweep across Airda Minor lasting for decades. 7 AC 1st Elder Council fails to unify the elves. 38 AC 2nd Elder Council fails to unify the elves. 45 AC A great dwarven migration seize the caverns of Kal’ Rhadav and seal themselves inside. 77 AC 3rd Elder Council fails to unify the elves. 112 AC Ilmycra, the last remnant of the Empire in the North, frees its slaves and band together to fend off a goblin invasion. 148 AC 4th Elder Council fails to unify the elves. 210 AC 5th Elder Council fails to unify the elves. 280 AC Polar Ice reaches its peak expansion. 323 AC El Cato begins his liberation of Human Slaves in Airda Major. 342 AC 6th Elder Council fails to unify the elves but does forge a temporary alliance against El Cato. 347 AC El Cato Defeated at the Greenblood River. El Cato accepted peace terms with the remaining Elvish factions. The elves ceded the lands West of the greenblood, and paid a massive tribute to El Cato. 349 AC El Cato assassinated by his rivals. 585 AC Polar Ice reaches its modern limits. 854 AC Dwarven Confederation of the Holy Mountains formed. 998 AC First elven trade colony established in Airda Minor. 1042 Tel Vani invades a petty human kingdom on the coast of Airda Minor. 1066 AC Greenblood Empire begins aggressively seizing land from coastal Goblin realms to expand their trade colonies. 1069 AC Fearing colonial expansion, the petty human kingdoms of Airda Minor unite to form Minrikea. 1084 AC 1st Corsair War 1097 AC 1158 AC 2nd Corsair War 1199 AC Start of the 3rd Corsair War. 1203 AC 3rd Corsair War ends. Sairland is established. 1427 Sairland Invasion of Ilmycra 1461 AC Ilmycran Revolution gains semi-autonomous status for the province. 1491 AC King Alfonso reasserts royal rule over Ilmycra ~ 1502 After Cataclysm Category:Timeline Category:History